How it all began ?
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: this is my first cam story, but i have been reading these stories for a month now and please review my story if you want me to continue with my storys please write reviews,chapter 6 is actually chapter 1 i just messed it with it being my first time.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Shays apartment, after the show.

It was 7 o'clock at night the gang had just got threw the web show and everything was quite, and then Freddie has to leave carlys to go take a tick bath.

Sam pov

"Aww Benson run home to mommy so you can keep your ticks away, so me and carly can watch a film without you".

"Sam do you have to be nasty to Freddie"

"Carls the best thing in my life is teasing Freddie, so don't spoil my fun Carls have you got some ham for me because I'm so hungry".

"Yes Sam I knew you were coming over so I brought you some ham"

"Carly shay this is why I love you because you know everything about me and you can read me like a book".

If only carly knew what I feel and how much I love her and how I can treat her better than any of those dorks she dated in the past like griffin, jake and Shane these boys were so obsessed with her until they could not get the things they wanted off her. I hated these guys so much how much they hurt Carly they did not see her crying for weeks with a broken heart over them, each time I wanted to go and kick their butts one by one make them suffer, but carly does not like me being violent.

Sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and ham in the middle, for us to share we was awake until 11.30 and then we was falling asleep on the couch, no matter how much i like this position with carlys body pressed on my bum.

Come on Carls we need to go to bed because you are falling asleep on the couch.

"Mmmhhh wait I'm so tired Sam can you carry me I can not be bothered to walk, anyway Sam you owe me from the many times I've carried you places".

"Ok shay", this felt really good my fingers around her hips I had shivers down my spine at just the very touch of her hips.

"Sam do you need some pyjamas".

"Yes carly I do, unless you want me to sleep without any on".

Carlys pov

Why does that girl have to tease me like that?

"Sam of course you have to wear your pyjamas".

"Ok ill go get dressed in the bathroom".

"Carls you know we have always got dressed in the same room since 7th grade".

Sam started removing her shirt, damn that girl is so hot lifting her shirt slowly over her head, it's like she knows I am staring at her gorgeous body with her toned abdomen which I wish I could slowly rub my fingers over, no carly stop thinking like this she is your best friend you are not meant to think of her that way.

The next day...

Carly is sitting in science behind Sam, she cannot concentrate because she is thinking whether she should be honest with Sam tonight.

Half way through science Sam put a not on carlys desk.

Hey Carls isn't this lesson so boring I could just fall asleep right now.

Carly writes back to Sam and kicks her chair with her feet to give her the note back.

I know this lesson is boring, are you coming over tonight.

Sorry Carls I can't I promised my mom id look after the cat.

Ok

Carly sits in her chair thinking to herself why is Sam making excuses to come over have I upset her in anyway.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 who are you?

Carly is sitting around her apartment bored and needing something

fun to do, so carly logs onto her msn and sees that Sam is online. Carly writes to Sam on msn.

Carly & Sam bffl-Hey Sam what are you doing.

Puckett loves ham- Hey Carls I am just eating some food looking after the cat.

Carly & Sam bffl- Sam what is wrong with you because I know you are not looking after your cat.

Puckett loves ham- Ok you got me but I just wanted to be alone for a while.

Carly & Sam bffl- What is wrong Sam you know you can tell me anything.

Then all of a sudden Sam has gone off msn without a goodbye.

Carly picks out her phone out of her pocket and texts Sam and says Sam what is wrong with you and why go offline without saying goodbye.

Then carly feels a vibrate and then she opens up the text which says, sorry carls my connection went, the electric went off in my apartment block, we will chat about my problem tomorrow.

Sam`s pov 

Sam was sitting on her laptop thinking up an evil plan to see if carly would talk to a stranger about her personal life.

So then Sam had already added a new account and named it glossygirl92 and then she added carly on it and then Sam had a massive grin over her face.

Then as glossygirl92 had signed in carly said hi to this stranger who she does not know.

Carly & Sam bffl-Hey who are you and how did you get my email address.

Glossygirl92- Hey I go to ridge way and I know you are carly shay one of the popular girls in school.

Carly & Sam bffl-yes I am carly what is your name.

Glossygir92-Well that would be telling wouldn't it.

Carly had been chatting to this girl (who was Sam but did not know that) for an hour and carly just let out her secret because she was tired of keeping it to herself.

Glossy girl92 how is your best friend Sam Puckett.

Carly & Sam bffl- Well me and Sam are really good thanks but she is having a few problems at the moment.

Glossygirl92-Ok so you guys are very close.

Carly & Sam bffl-May I tell you something that I've never told anyone not even Sam.

Sam was sitting at her desk wondering what her best friend was not telling her.

Glossygirl92-Yes you may fire away I'm all ears.

Carly & Sam bffl-Ok here goes IM IN LOVE WITH SAM PUCKETT and have been for a while now, but I could never tell her because it may ruin our friendship and I don't know what I'd do without her. Like right now I'm missing her because she did not come to my house.

Sam was on the floor after falling off her chair and her heart is racing so fast it feels like it is going to jump out her mouth.

Sam then quickly writes back and says how do you know what Sam would say if u haven't asked her yet, she may feel the same way about you because I've seen you both around school.

Carly haven't you noticed how Sam hates Freddie so much.

Carly I'm sorry I have to go please can you keep my little secret and if you see me say hi, I forgot you are keeping your identity a secret from me that's cool bye


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. In English

Sam had planned to see if carly would react to Sam if she was chatting with another girl instead of her.

It was one pm and Sam was sitting in class on her blackberry sending emails to carly as the pretend girl she made up.

Glossygir92-Hey how are you today I'm sitting in my English class how about you.

Carly & Sam bffl-Me too so does this me you are in my class.

Glossygir92-I'm sorry my teacher has just taken my blackberry away talk later.

Carly looks over at Sam who seems to be passing notes to Wendy, wait why is Sam talking to Wendy and not me, wait the two girls are giggling now. Carly feels her blood start boiling and she could feel how her face was turning red.

It was the end of the day and Sam was nowhere to be seen, and I felt really sad I have not had her beautiful scent by me today but Wendy's got the pleasure of her sent.

Carly was walking towards her locker when she saw Sam leaned against her locker in a flirty way only to be talking to Wendy, damn what going on why is she not really talking to me and all pally pally with Wendy, stop it carly you need to not show that you are jealousy because my Sam the hottest chick in school, is being giggly which she never lets anyone see that side to her.

Carly is walking towards them rather fast now with her fists behind her back and with a moody frown on her face.

"Hey carls", both girls say

"Why did you not speak with me today sam and i was waiting for you at lunch when you did not show up i was sat all alone all lunch".

"Im sorry carls i had to stay in class for lunch ask wendy she was there too".

Then carly walked away with her temperature rising.

I love it when my cupcake is angry and now, I know how she feels about me now, and she is totally jealous of Wendy and me chatting.

Carly was walking down the street with her blackberry out she needed to chat with someone, so she hoped glossy girl was online and she was.

Glossygirl92-Hey carly shay I saw you today at the end of school and you really was angry with Sam, I saw it in your eyes and I saw your fists clench behind your back I think you must love her alot to be jealous.

Carly & Sam bffl-Hey I do she is my world and I don't want to lose her to that ginger bitch Wendy and I had the taste of not talking to Sam all day.

Glossygirl92 -you need to tell Sam how you feel, you cannot go any longer because it will hurt you and Sam deserves to know the truth.

Carly & Sam bffl-Your right thanks for chatting with me and being a good friend even though I don't know who you are .

Sam signs into her own msn later that day.

It was 9.30 and Carly was online so Sam waited for Carly to chat first.

Carly & Sam bffl-Sam listen I am really sorry for whatever I have done to upset you I could never lose you as a friend, you are my other half and without you I am not complete.

Puckett loves ham-Aww shay do you mean that and I should be sorry you are right I have had a lot on my mind lately and have not told you what I have been thinking I will let you know tomorrow, and shay you're my other half love you

Carly & Sam bffl-Love you too Sam, what did Sam just say to me did she mean it in the way I feel for her maybe she can sense how I feel about her and the tension whenever she is around me.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I love you 

The next day.....

Carly is standing by the lockers waiting for Sam to arrive and then I see a shape of an angel walking towards me damn she is gorgeous if only I could kiss that girl.

Sam walks over to carly and hugs her best friend, "carly I meant what I said last night I'm really sorry I will talk with you tonight at your apartment".

"Ok I will be waiting".

Carly then hears a message from her pear pod, carly then read the message.

Glossygirl92-Hey Carly have you told Sam how you feel.

Carly & Sam bffl-No but tonight is the night that I will tell Sam how much I love her.

Then at that moment Sam's blackberry beeps Carly then asks Sam "who is that".

"Carly it's a text of my mom, who was your message off".

"Mine was off Spencer asking about his latest sculpture".

"Then reply to your brother and say hi from me".

Carly picks up her phone and reads the message and to her surprise the message said, "hey cupcake I am glossy girl92 I was doing this for fun but then you told me your secret and I was very surprised".

"Sam I can't believe you would do this to me and lie, I can't stand to be around you right now bye".

At the shays that night.

Carly was sitting in the living room next to her brother.

"Spence I need to talk to you about something".

"Go ahead little sis"

"Well it's about Sam, I have feeling for her and have had them since the day I saw her but I have only admitted to myself in the last two years, and by that I mean it has been really hard I get jealous of her, and I snap at people who chat with her, Spence your my brother help me".

"Awww my little carly is in love with her best friend".

"Don't joke about this I'm being serious".

"Sorry Carly have you told Sam how you feel about her and if you have how did she take it, and sis don't worry I don't mind if you are gay it beats being straight you will not get pregnant and Sam is a great girl would never hurt you like the many guys you have dated".

"Well Sam set up an account on msn pretending to be some other girl and I told this girl I was in love with Sam and today Sam told me the girl was her, how can I tell her how I feel".

Sis this will come natural to you just let your feelings take over, "thanks Spencer I love you so much"

Sam then crashes threw the door.

"Hey Spencer what are you making over there".

"Hey Sam it's an electrical shoe".

"Hey carls can we still talk".

"Yes Sam come upstairs to the icarly studio".

"Sam let's talk, when I was talking to you on msn I meant what I said to you I do love you Sam more than a friend and I hope this will not change our friendship".

"Really"

"Yes Sam I feel so different around you too guys and you are my life and if I cannot have you as my girlfriend then I want you as a friend and I don't care I told my brother and I would tell the world because you are a beautiful caring girl, you light up my life Samantha Puckett" .

"Chill out Shay I LOVE YOU TOO and I have for a long time but I have never told you because I did not want you to think I was a lesbian and to freak you out by liking u but when I set up a new account I wanted you to admit you liked me and carly you are my life too and the last 2 days have been hell for me without you in them and I was testing if you were jealous of Wendy and me chatting".

"Sam Puckett I love you so much, and at that moment carly pushes Sam back onto the bean bag and kisses the girls lip so soft and tender".

"Carly I like your aggressive side towards me".

"Shut up Puckett I have been waiting for this moment forever now kiss me again my gorgeous blonde aggressive girlfriend".

"Carly wait say that again".

"I love my gorgeous girlfriend Sam Puckett, I want to scream this from the roof tops".

"They then kiss each other passionately for hours and hours leaving marks on each other's necks".

Chapter 6.... The day after

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and carly turned over to turn the alarm off.

Carly has already got dressed and showered and brushed her teeth with the biggest grin on her face and for the first time ever she was hoping she was not dreaming about her being with the girl of her dream .

As carly is about to head out the door she feels a vibrate on her knee, Carly then quickly got her phone out of her pocket only to see a text of the love of her life, she feels her heart beat so fast.

"Hey baby where are you I'm waiting outside for you, please can you hurry I haven't kissed my beautiful girlfriend for 15 hours and I miss you so much love you so much shay".

"Wait gorgeous I'm just walking outside my apartment, I love you too"

Carly is rushing down the stairs to see Sam.

"Hey sexy good to see you looking so hot today and are you ready to face school today".

"I'm always ready to tell everyone about my love for you Sam Puckett".

Carly reached over to her girlfriend and kissed her lips and they were kissing for five minutes without realising what was going on around them because they were so raped up in each other's hugs and kisses to notice.

Sam reaches her hand out to carly "come on baby let's get going we don't want to be late for class"

"Samantha Puckett when have you ever been bothered about school"

"Shay it's the affect you have around me"

Carly and Sam finally arrive at school and Sam loosens carlys hand.

"Baby hold my hand why did you let go, everyone will find out today".

"Yes baby but I thought you would want to tell them not show them".

"Sam you know I could not enter the school without kissing you".

The girls go to their lockers when johnah walk up to sams locker, "hey gorgeous looking hot today, can we speak about something Sam.

Carly is feeling like punching some guy in the face because she is so mad at that guy for hitting on Sam, "what do you want Jonah" carly says angrily.

"Yes we can but in front of carly because whatever you say to me you can say to carly too".

"Sam I will show u not tell you", Jonah leans over and kisses Sam on her lips, "what are you doing Jonah get off me" I can see that carly is angry by the way her face has changed and her fists are tightly next to her.

"Jonah go away and take your cheating ass with you, and next time you kiss my girlfriend I will kick your ass and I know I'm not normally like this but I will make an exception for you, so move you freak".

"What did you just say carly, that Sam Puckett is dating you ha-ha you are kidding me".

"Nope leave my girlfriend alone and I will say it again and again and yes Sam Puckett is my girlfriend and there I said it and I'm proud of that, I will always be faithful to her and I would never try to kiss anyone else".

"Hey Sam remember if you are ever heading to be straight again then I am here waiting for you".

"Grrrrr go away or I will wedgie bounce you again you nerd".

"Awww shay that's so sweet and I love your aggressive side it turns me on".

Later on in class carly is sat next to Sam on the other desk beside her, Sam writes carly a note and gives it her

"Carly Shay I love you so much"

Then Carly says out loud in front of everyone in class "Sam Puckett I love you more, and always will and if guys try to hit on my Sam, I will hurt you and I know I have the hottest girl in Ridgeway".

Carly and Sam walk out the classroom hand in hand and just before they part Sam says, "Carly Shay I love you so much and am I the cutest girl in Ridgeway, I don't know about that I think there's someone else who is way more hotter than me, and I believe her name is Carly Shay, and she happens to be my girlfriend who has just announced to the whole school that she loves me".

"Sam puckett I want you to be mine forever and ever"

Sam goes to her locker and opens it with carly surprised what was in there, in Sams locker there was a picture of Sam and Carly and written on the inside her locker was the words

Carly Shay

Loves

Sam Puckett

4eva

N

Always.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 1 introduction **

Carly shay is an average 16 year old girl who lives with her brother Spencer, Carly has two awesome best friends who she cares about a lot especially Sam Puckett because when Carly is around Sam she feels different to any guy she been around, this feeling has been like this way since 7th grade but carly has always kept her feelings for Sam very personal.

Its one pm in the afternoon and Carly is sitting at the lunch table at school thinking what she and Sam will do tonight after icarly, if Sam will be spending the night as usual because my home is her home too, because all the problems she has with her mother and some of her stupid boyfriends, as carly is waiting for either Sam or Freddie to come and eat with her.

Carly pov 

Carly is sitting eating her baretoes when a beautiful blond girl comes and sits in the seat next to her, as slowly as Sam is walking over Carly is thinking how beautiful Sam looks today in her tank top and her camo pants and converse sneakers, damn this girl always seems to get my attention, I know how I have fallen in love with her but I know this secret may never be told because it's not worth ruining our friendship over my feelings.

Finally Sam sits down next to me with a tray of fries.

"Hey Sam",

"Hey Carly",

"Where is fredifer today and why are you sitting on your own, the dork never missies school for anyone so he must be stuck in his boring av meetings".

"Sam leave Freddie alone he is a good friend of ours and you know this".

"Shay he is not a good friend of mine he is a leech who is always attached to u because he Luvs you".

"So carls what are we going to do tonight after icarly because I was not going home tonight, my mom's dating that weird dude who keeps staring at me".

"I guess you can stay at mine tonight, we can watch a few movies".

"Carls is freddiefer going to watch the movies with us".

"Sam we can just have a girls night in I am I need of a good long chat with my best friend".

End of school

I walk to my locker and Freddie walks over to me grinning.

"Hey carly are you ready to do the show tonight, and what will you do after the show will you hang out with Sam and me or have you got other arrangements".

"Freddie I was thinking of having a girl's night in with Sam tonight if that ok with you".

"Carls you can be with your best friend anytime".

"Where is Sam, Freddie says to carly with a big grin across his face".

"Freddie what have you done to Sam this time, was you the one who got her into detention today by planting a dead fish in gibbys locker".

"Yes it was me, he admits with a grin on his face, I thought I would pay Sam back for all the stuff she has done to me lately".

"Freddie you know that Sam is on a warning for this semester and if she gets into anymore major trouble she will be kicked out of school, and she is so going to get her revenge on you".

"Damn carly why so defensive of Sam".

"Freddie be quiet I could never let my best friend get kicked out of school because of you, and I'm not defensive of Sam, 'do I make it that obvious I like her so much".


End file.
